


To Catch a Wolverine

by Nebelwerfer42



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Not Beta Read, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/pseuds/Nebelwerfer42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With new found understanding, Marie comes to a decision, Logan has been running long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trap is Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I just play in it.
> 
> Banishing the grimdark plot threads seems to give me a burst of creativity. The smut wont come till the second chapter, I'm not used to writing smut so, don't have a clue what form it will take yet, or how long it will take.
> 
> Not Beta read please excuse any mistakes that slipped by me.

It’s taken a long and difficult year to finally find him. Here in the middle of nowhere Canada, Logan is living his life like a crazed hermit. Gulping booze like there is no tomorrow, then slinking back to his lair when the bars close. When she finally caught up to him, Marie could barely recognize him. A full and messy beard on his face, his spiky wild hair, looked as untamed as ever, likes the manes of a lion, and he practically acted like an animal.

Marie knows better, though, he did train her after all, underneath all the grime, dirt, and bloodshot eyes is the keen sense of a predator. He kept track of every person in the room and knew at all time what they were doing. So it was with the greatest excitement that she begins the first of a series of competition between them

Using one of many skills that are now part of her repertoire, she approached him, covered in pungent perfume, and thanks to Mystique wearing someone else's face and body. As she slides up to the bar beside him, his nose twitched, but he does not even spare her a glance. Marie smiles and places her hand on his knee. When Logan gave no response, slowly she trails her fingers up his leg, just as she is about to reach his zipper, a powerful but smooth hand stops her.

“Not interested darlin,” his rough voice washes over her. Biting her lip, she looks up at him through her eyelashes, locking onto his hazel eyes. Her other hand sensually sweeps across his broad chest, sliding under his collar.

“You sure?” She whispers in his ear. She felt him press against her; she rubs her body to his in response and felt his hardness against her thigh. Her fingers worked their magic on his neck. Then suddenly without warning, she is roughly shoved away, He stands up, and retreats to a corner booth, he sits down sideways taking up the entire seat, his face locked in an angry scowl. The message is clear, leave him alone. But she got already got what she wanted, clutched tightly in her hands, is one of her greatest treasures; now back in its rightful place.

Her own copy of his mutation unfurrowed in her mind, she knows if he is confronted here he would simply run again. No, she needed to confront him in his lair, where running would be far more humiliating. Several drunken men stumble in, and Marie smile a wicked smile, these drunken hunters will be a great distraction. Putting some extra swing into her hips, she strolled up to the drunks. Satisfaction filled her when she sees Logan’s scowl deepen, then his hand went to his neck. Damn Logan caught on fast, better make her move now.

“Hey handsome,” She pressed herself against the leader of their group. “See that scary looking man in the corner?”

She points a well-manicured finger at Logan, who started towards her menacingly.

“He owes me some money, but refuses to pay.” She pulls the drunk closer to her and whispers in his year. “Do you think a big strong man like yourself can help a lady out?”

Flashing Logan a victorious smile, she backs away, as the drunks surged forward. Logan is on full alert now; his attention is fully focused on the group of hunters. Marie knows this is her chance, she blends into the crowd, her entire body changes as he exits the bar. Logan already noticed that it's gone. The hunters won't delay him for much; she has thirty minutes at most. Luckily it was easy to track down Logan’s lair, her own feral instinct identifies the most likely places and her nose did the rest.

A small run down cabin, that’s where he is hiding out, she cautiously approaches the front door and pushes it open. He didn’t have to lock it, given the state of the cabin inside at the first glance; no one would have bothered to break in.

Marie can see it, though, the interior is meticulously arranged. The slightest disturbance would be discovered just from the front door. It might all look random, but Logan has his methods.

Her skin ripples and she returns to her natural form, Marie has fully grown in the three years his has been away, baby fat faded from her cheeks, she filled out in all the right places and learn many new tricks. Tricks she can’t wait to demonstrate to Logan in person and in great detail. She steps right on in, like she owned the place, completely nude, caring not at all about what she disturbed. Marie reminds herself to really thank Mystique the next time they meet, perhaps by not pummeling Mystique as much, after all, it's her mutation, and knowledge, that finally allowed her to gain control over her skin.

She takes a methodical care in spreading her scent about the cabin, especially at places Logan’s scent was the strongest. Her hand caressed his favorite chair, she rubs her cheeks all over his pillows, while she writhes in his bed, and she makes sure to lick every one of his cigars, before putting them back. She is claiming Logan’s den and all things in it as her own. Marie knows this is a direct challenge to Logan, one his instinct will fight tooth and nail to respond to.

After her mutation returned, something strange happened; she gained her own feral instinct. Thanks to this new power she finally understood Logan. He wanted her, at least his instincts did, the rational side, however, has many excuses to hold back, too young, too innocent, and too pure. So when the pressure got too great, or when she got too close, he ran.

At first, she rebelled against this image of her in his head, tried to look older, sluttier, dated a string of guys, learned to drink like a fish and smoke like a chimney. Looking back now, she understood by doing that she was destroying what Logan had loved about her. She was thankful that she didn’t go too far. She stopped smoking and drinking, dressed sensual but appropriate, while she got to third base often enough, one disastrous attempt with Bobby shortly after she was cured, soured her on the whole home plate experience.

Having fought with her own instinct numerous times in the past two years, she finally understood what it would take to have Logan. She is old enough now and has enough scars to give his conscious a reprieve. Logan is stubborn, but then again so is she.

That is why she is here, his instinct already wants her, and now that she’s marked all his favorite things with her scent, his control will be pushed to its limit. Unfortunately, if there is one thing Logan is good at, it's keeping his instinct under control. She lies down on his bed, and surrounds herself with his scent; she twirls the dog tag with her fingers. The dog tag is her secret weapon, even if he somehow manages to restrain his instincts; he won’t leave the dog tag behind. Leaving the dog tag and ceding his lair to her would be an act of total submission; both the animal and the man would have admitted defeat. Logan is too proud for that, he has no choice but to answer her challenge, and win or lose; today Marie will finally get what should have been hers all along.

Using Jean's powers she levitates a Molson and a pack of jerky from Logan's stash. Her mind wanders back to their meeting, the lust that swept over her when she first laid eyes him, in that cage, wear just his jeans and a sexy scowl. The exhilaration bursting through her, as he is declared the king of the cage, the gratitude that warmed her when he stopped his truck on that snowy road, the love that suffused her when Logan gave his life for her on the torch. Tonight she hopes to share all these feeling, and more, with him. The trap is laid; all she has to do now is wait.


	2. The Trap is Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie makes her move, but things don't quite go as she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Disclaimer
> 
> Not Beta read, please excuse the mistakes that slipped by me. The story expanded slightly, looks like this will be three chapters in total. Hope this didn't come across as too stilted  
> This is directly inspired by a scene from ["Pieces of Me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6748468/chapters/15422890%0A) by cschoolgirl. Go read it if you haven't, it's very good.

A familiar presence woke Marie from her dreams, clutching at the Logan scented comforters around her; she raises herself to her elbows. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she notices that the cabin door is wide open. A tall dark shadow, on the verge of crossing the threshold of the doorway, Logan stands at the edge, hands slowly flexing into a fist, his body is tense, and coiled tightly, ready burst in a moment's notice. She can see the conflicts in his eyes, as he takes in the changes to his lair. He breathes rapid, shallow breaths; it's as if he is tasting the air. It delighted her to see his gaze trace the path she took through the room, from his recliner, past his cabinets, onto his bed, before they finally rest on her nubile form, tangled enticingly in his bed sheets. He is so close to letting loose, she could almost taste the tension in the air, made thicker by the scent of their arousal.

In the depth of those twin hazel eyes, she can sense a titanic battle raging, Logan and the Wolverine locked in an epic struggle for dominance. Her fingers slowly traced the metal object that rests between her breasts; the faint beams of moonlight reflecting off it drew Logan's attention, for just a split second. That was all Wolverine needed, that sexy feral glint is filling his eyes, Logan is losing, she can sense it. With one last effort to delay the inevitable, he strides over to his cigars, just as she expected. He always smokes those, when her scent became too much for him. She watches, her stomach twisting into knots, as she retrieved a cigar from his box and brought it to his lips.

He freezes, and Marie’s breath is caught in her throat. Slowly, almost inaudible, a low growl filled the room, increasing in intensity, like an approaching thunderstorm. Her body floods with excitement in response, when that growl practically caresses over her body. She finally got him, Wolverine’s won the fight. She felt a slight stirring of regret that her first time with Logan won’t really be with Logan. But she quickly shoved that thought aside, Logan and Wolverine for all intent and purposes is one and the same. Plus her sex life has been one frustrating experience after another. Her first time spent with Bobby was a total disaster. Following that mistake, she dated a number of boys her age at Ororo’s advice, and disappointment followed each and every one. Even Remy who had a well-known reputation as a ladies' man, could not live up to her expectations.

But she knew what constituted good sex, Marie’s seen it, in Logan’s memories. The rough, frenzied passion, the raw animalistic intensity of being with the Wolverine spurs Marie on. Images of large, muscular, hands groping her breasts, clutching at her thighs, parting them, teeth nipping her neck, biting at her shoulders, Wolverines massive frame looming over her, warmth radiating from his body, making her feel so safe, so desired. In his memories, each and every woman that bedded the Wolverine, ended the encounter screaming with abandon, lost in overwhelming pleasure and passion. She wants that, and if anyone can erase those utterly frustrating events from her memory, to bring Marie to the absolute peak of her desire, and give her the total relief she sought, it would be the Wolverine. A man overwhelmingly considered to be the God of Sex by the mansion's, and its surrounding bar’s entire female population.

With a single swift motion, his jacket was discarded, and the Wolverine stalked towards her, in a wife beater and tight low cut jeans. His muscles flexed as he dropped down to his hand and knees while climbing onto the bed. Approaching her on all fours, his intense gaze focused on her, as if nothing else in the world mattered, nothing else existed. Marie drew herself away quivering with need until her back bumped the headboard of the bed.

With nowhere to retreat, he overtook her quickly, taking her scent, while he is nipping at her flesh. First, he tasted her calf; the nibble pulled a giggle from her, then several pecks on her inner thigh that left her trembling. As her excitement builds, Marie parts her leg, as he worked his way up her body, pushing closer to her, nostrils filling with her fragrance, her body heat mixing with his. She shuddered in expectation when his lips grazed that special place at the apex of her thighs.

A whine of disappointment escaped her throat when he that passes by. Lifting his head, Wolverine gave her stomach a long lingering lick, before continuing upwards, lapping at her breasts. One of his hands caressed the length of her leg before he grabs her ankle, and with a sharp tug positioned her directly beneath him. He bends down to nuzzle her cheek before unzipping himself. He was already erect, in his engorged state, his foreskin pulled back naturally, exposing the tip, already dripping. He lowers his hip, and the tip of his cock lightly grazed her luscious folds.

She wasn’t quite ready yet, and Marie’s wants to savor the moment when it finally arrives. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grinds into him. Wolverine’s eyes roll back in pleasure, distracted by this new sensation. Using her arms as leverage, Marie flips them around, Wolverine lands on his back, with a snarl. Marie hurriedly readjusted her position, so she sits above his hips, straddling him; his cock juts upward along her stomach, almost reaching her navel.

She needs to show him, let him experience firsthand that she wasn't that naive, innocent little girl anymore. It was obvious, from the expression on his face to the glare in his eyes, that this is not a position Wolverine was used to, he arched his back, in a vain attempt to throw her off. Marie held on, and using her superior position and strength, to keep him pressed him on his back. Confidently one of her hands moves to give his member a languid stroke. Wolverine arched again, only this time it was accompanied by a rumble of pleasure.

“Now, now sugar, I’ve waited for this for a long time.” Another stroke of her hand, harder this time. And she swore Wolverine whined.  
“I wanna take my time,” Her other hand brushed against his tip, and a finger slowly circled the very top, spreading his precum over the entire head. “Let me make this good for you.”

She felt more than heard Wolverine’s acquiescence, giving her new favorite part of Wolverine's anatomy a few more tender strokes, and a gentle squeeze, she rolls off of him. By the side of his legs on her elbows, she dips her head down, dragging her tongue from the base of his shaft upwards, swirling it as she reaches the peak, then slowly sucks the tip of cock into her mouth. The grimace on Wolverine's face was hard to miss, as he grasps a fist full of sheets in his hands, fight back a growl. Letting his cock slide over her tongue as she descends, her other arms mimicked the pace on his thigh, occasionally scratch him with her long manicured nails, while she lightly scrapes him with her teeth. A shiver wracks Wolverine's body and she can feel him fighting to stay still.

She hummed in satisfaction when, one of Wolverine's hands drifted along her back, past her hip and cups the swell of her rear. Popping his manhood out of her mouth, Marie placed a lingering kiss at the tip, before ghosting her lips along down his length to his sack. Using just her teeth, Marie tugs at the skin, drawing a low satisfied grunt from Wolverine. One hand now massages his balls, the other stroking him rapidly, with a twisting motion, while she continues to nibble at the base of his cock. To her amazement she felt him swell, larger than before, Marie could sense his pulse; it was like she was connected to his heart. She let out and yelp of surprise, when two of Logan’s fingers meandered their way down further, lightly probing at her rosebud, before finding purchase in the wetness of her womanhood .

Rhythmically massaging the base of his throbbing member, Marie’s warm mouth envelops it again, gliding her tongue along Logan’s shaft, taking him as deep as she can. Wolverine’s fingers worked feverishly into her, while his index finger traces fast, light patterns around her clit. She matches his paces, as a wonderful sensation build within her. Suddenly, Wolverine roars out, a hand pushes her down forcefully, into his hips as it jerks up off the bed, the tip of his cock bumping into the back of her throat, Logan is bigger and thicker than what Marie was used to, but she recovers quickly and works her mouth, tongue, and throat pleasurably around the invasive member.

He explodes into her mouth without warning, and a familiar taste floods her, but the aroma was uniquely Logan. She reflexively swallowed around him, gulping down his release, while a hand rubs soft circles into Wolverine's stomach. Finally, after she sucks the last of his cum from him, she lets Wolverine’s softening manhood slip from her mouth. Opening her eyes, she felt a jolt of joy, at the sight of Wolverine sprawled in bed, completely content. Marie rises to her knees with a grin and straddles him again, her fingers splayed on his well-toned chest, one finger lightly teasing a nipple.

“So sugar? How was that?” Her hand now moves down his body, and presses down on his now soft cock, rubbing playfully. Marie was still burning from the sensations of his fingers inside her and far more than a little turned on, seeing him lose his cool, falling apart, under her skillful ministrations. But unexpectedly, Wolverine is visibly deflating before her, sinking languidly back onto the bed, and quickly losing his awareness.

“You have got to be kidding me?” Marie, mouth agape, eyes wide open, stares disbelief. The feralness is already fading from his eye; he looks to be teetered on the edge of sleep. Annoyance oozes from her, she could not believe this! They did not just do all that, just so he can fall asleep on her before they even got to the main event. She is still, excited, aroused, and most of all, unbelievably frustrated.

“Sex god my ass.” Marie’s huffs, seizing him by his wildly pointy hair, shaking him in irritation, Logan groans, and his eyes cracks open a sliver, Marie pouts in indignation, when Logan's gaze, sparkling in amusement, found hers. Suddenly, despite her current position above him, and Logan’s completely relaxed and vulnerable expression, she wonders who actually sprang the trap on whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still having a hard time with some of the smutty stuff, so I broke this into two parts. Also to keep the chapter sizes similar. Don't worry though, Logan wouldn't leave his Marie hanging like that.  
> The scene that inspired this was from chapter nine. I'm pretty new to the Logan/Rogue, but I've read quite a few fics before stumbling onto Pieces of Me. prior to that I've never imagined the Wolverine, in all his feral manliness and healing factor would ever not rise to the occasion, and this is the result considering that possibility.  
> Next part is still in a pretty rough state right now, so might be a while.


	3. No More Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything come to a head and Marie gets her man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: still just borrowing the sand box
> 
> Warning:  
> Not beta read, please excuse the mess.
> 
> This is the last chapter, it was surprisingly difficult to, for a lack of better word, choreograph, I hope everything turn out well.

“So, you’ve learned some new tricks.” Logan croaked out over ragged breath. She can feel his eyes taking her in, brown hair draped like curtains over their faces, her body glistened with sweat. She leaned over him, like a fierce goddess, chest heaving in delightful motions, one hand still tightly grasping his hair.

“What’d I tell about poking at wild beasts?” He chided her in his usual, oh so smug manner. Marie wanted to wipe that look of his face. But his hands started to explore, trailing its way up her thighs and up her back, leaving a trail of warmth wherever they went, and Marie figures retribution could perhaps, wait just a bit.

“I was kinda hoping he’d poke me back.” Marie almost whines, but she managed to keep her cool at the last moment. Logan’s hands were getting very curious, one hand having moved on to do an in-depth survey of her ass.

“How that work out?” He was teasing her, and she knows it, she just wishes he would tease her in several, very specific spots.

“You know exactly how well that worked out.” She grinds into him and fought off a sense of disappointment when she realized that he wasn’t hard yet.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her hands splayed over his chest, appreciating the fine hair that densely covered his chest. One of her fingers returned to his nipple, tracing the bump with her nails. She could play this game just as well, she draws back and descends onto him, slowly sliding her entire body upward taking special care to rub his hardening member between the valleys of her perky breasts, then tasting him from his firm pecs to his collarbone.

“Yeah I knew. What were you expecting?” He was hot and hard, she could feel it between her legs, a spark of thrill ignited within her, she did this to him, not Wolverine, but Logan a man known for his self-control. She glides back capturing his rod between her soft full breast and his tone stomach and proceeds to slide back and forth.

“Ah don't know something incredible, something mind blowing, like all them bar flies from your memories had.” Her voice is now husky, precum leaked out of his member, rubbing into her skin, she looks him right in the eyes, as he takes in a deep breath, and saw the struggle within them. Wolverine was close to the surface; there was lust between them, an incredibly intense lust, but still just lust. She wanted Logan this time, the man she’s been in love for nine years, seeing him respond to her like this, it was something else altogether, something wholly unique.

“Well, I hate to break it to ya, all those one night stands? They all ended more or less like that.” He jaws were firm, his body tense, fighting to control his voice. A stray hand is now charting her smooth, flat stomach, his eyes are still alert, almost predatory, observing her every reaction, like the tingling sensation that just sped down her back. Never one to back down, Marie added her tongue to the mix, swirling over the tip at every stroke. 

“But I saw-” She lost her train of thought when one of his delightfully rough hands, finally cupped one of her breasts, fingers absently toying with a nipple, teasing it till it exposed itself to him. He tugged on her now perky nipples, and Marie felt a gush of arousal gushing from between her legs, momentarily halting her from her task.

“Marie those women didn't fuck me get off, they fucked me so they can brag about fucking the King of the Cage.” Free from simulation, his voice was calm, measured even; it's as if he was just going about a mundane daily chore. Lying beneath her, he teased her other nipple as well, a fingernail circling the areola, luring the shy nipple out of hiding. Marie bit her lips, as her body quivered with need, her hips pressing down against him seeking more. Right as she near the edge, Logan back off, his hands now slowly runs up and down her body.

“Then those… those crazy good orgasms?” She could barely form the question, and Logan’s knowledgeable hands went back to continued their work, keeping her balanced on the edge. His fingers crept back up toward her breasts, sweeping his palm over her sensitive buds before capturing them in his fingers again, tugging and twisting.

“They faked it.” Compared to the quick, rough gropes Wolverine preferred. Logan’s method was in a league of its own, along with the animalistic passion, came understanding. Logan cared, took the time to learn about her body, to learn about her. Every moan, every gasp, every shudder, all meticulously sorted, memorized and cataloged, her pleasure mattered to him, she mattered to him.

 

“Guess it was...Ah! Too much! To... to even expect a little-Mm! Reciprocation.” Gasping, her legs faltered, sending her drenched and tingling sex crashing down; the angles was just right to slip her parted nether lips over Logan’s strained erection. Logan is definitely aroused now, she should have known sooner, considering the sizable erection, now pressed against her womanhood, coated in her essence. Marie grinded her hips against him, drawn the first growl from Logan, the sound vibrated to the deepest part of her.

“Don't worry darlin; I’ll be happy to reciprocate.” She felt his arms wrap around her, trapping her against his warm, hard body. Helpless against him, Marie could only gasp when he rolled his hips into her repeatedly, numbing her mind with waves of pleasure. She did not resist when he rolled them onto her back. Caging her in with his arms, sliding a knee between her legs he spreads them wide apart, his cock, wet with both of their juices, stroked the length of her sex, before Logan settled in between her legs like he owns the place like he belonged.

His lips descended over her, feather light, teasing. She tried to draw him closer, but he pinned both of her hands by the wrist above her, his tongue skim the surface of her lips, probing. Marie responded as best as she could, trapped beneath him, whimpering with need, nipping him at every opportunity. Her superior strength completely forgotten, Marie couldn't help but relax under him, feeling completely safe, and totally aroused.

She pulled back in surprise, when Logan bit her lower lips, tugging them gently. His tongue quickly exploited her opening and invaded her mouth. Her mind bursting with joy, when she realized this is their first real kiss. While she moaned lustily into his mouth, tangling their tongues together, not once in his memories did he ever kiss one of those other women; this is just for her, only for her.

Held close to his chest, Marie felt his hand on her, leisurely exploring the smooth skin, and scorching slickness between thighs. Using his new knowledge of her with alarming expertise, he parted her folds and dipped a finger in between, all the while exploring the crook of her neck with his tongue. Her arousal building rapidly, Marie shudders against him, her legs unconsciously spreading wider, allowing him more access.

“Logan...” Marie was half pleading, half questioning, her voice sounded young even to herself. The light practiced touches Logan places on her between her legs and on her back, is fanning the flames of lust within her. Involuntary she presses her groin down against his erection, gyrating, he felt harder than ever under her, harder than when she gripped him the first time, harder than when he filled her mouth and pushed down her throat. She felt so powerful, so in control, knowing that Logan is so completely aroused because of her.

“One and only darlin,” His smug reply sparked a tiny flash of annoyance within her but quickly lost its steam. Logan pulled her close, licking at her collarbone, fingers tracing down the center of her back, pushed against a perfect spot. His other hand withdrew, back to teasing her inner thigh. There is more force behind his touches now, and the occasional scrape of his fingernails, pushed her ever higher, his fingertips working closer and closer, back toward where she desperately needs simulation.

Logan’s hips rise up, the burning heat of his cock pressed against her stomach. She tries to grind against him, but he easily maintains control, distracting her with several carefully placed nips on her neck. Marie moans out, still trying to add some friction between her legs, trying to reduce the pulsing ache in her lower abdomen. His fingers finally found that spot, right at the peak of her sex, making quick, light circles, and the occasional flick. She closed her eyes and lolled her head back, trying in vain to move against his fingers, to take control of the rhythm, to try anything to push herself over the edge.

“Oh, Logan! Please!” She puffed out between breaths, her body trembling with need. Logan's strong, firm hands, splayed on her lower back, easily controlling their pace, keeping her on the edge. She is stronger, she could break free, but she didn't want to risk him stopping, Marie knows she can’t finish without him. Logan’s left hand pushed her against him, forcing another moan from her. Her exposed nipples chafed against his chest, as he lifts her higher, raising them to the perfect height for his mouth to suck on. With a gentle bite on her nipple and several quick flicks against her pearl, he sent her screaming over the edge.

She clutched him hard, nails digging into his back, legs clamp tightly, like a vice around his waist, undulating her hips against him feverishly. His fingers somehow found their way inside her, curling against her g-spot, matching her pace, stroke for stroke. As Logan continue to skillfully suckle at her breast, she crashes over the edge a second time. Marie collapses against him, his tongue licks her lips lightly, before he pulled her into another kiss, still shaking from her climax, she responds on instinct, allowing his tongue inside her. His hands warm and soft rubs soothing circles on her back, up and down her legs, finally she settled against him, languid, and boneless, still feeling Logan’s hands lovingly rubbing her.

“Logan! That was... that was…” Marie couldn’t find the words to describe how she felt. When she finally sure of her muscle control Marie reached out and lay her hand over his heart. His heart was beating wildly just like hers. A low rumble that emanated from his chest, sent tremors all through her body. He thrusts his hips up; pressing the hot tip against her sex.

“Shit Marie!”

“You're not about to lose control over little ol’ me are ya.” She teased, squirming into him, her sensitive, dripping sex coating his cock with her essence, her fingers scratching down his chest. Logan’s head tilts back, visibly struggling to control himself, Marie arches into him, grazing her breasts against his chest and placing several slow sensual licks under his chin and long his neck. With a snarl Logan forces her back down to the bed, his eyes brimming with desire.

 

“I managed to not ravish you in the back of my camper nine years ago, and I kept my hand off you every day since then, I think I’ve held on long enough.” He manages to growl out between clenched teeth. At that admission, heat flushed Marie’s cheeks and another rush of her arousal pooled at her lower stomach, she’s had so many fantasies about that particular subject. One hand pinning hers against the headboard, while the other cradles her around her lower back, he pulls back slightly and lines himself up without using his hands, his tip parting her nether lips. He touches their foreheads together and growls out.

“Mine.” She heard him whisper, and he fills her completely in one long thrust, she gasped out loud, feeling his hot swelling member pushing in, parting her, she clenches herself around him, locking her legs around his waist, and lifts her hips towards his thrust. She felt him all the way in her, his tip bumping lightly to her cervix. They held each other tightly enjoying the intimacy of that moment. His pulls out completely and looks deeply into her eye. She cups his cheeks and pulls him in for another kiss, and Logan sheath himself in her again.

“Oh my GOD” Marie throws her head back, as she lifts up off the bed. A dull pain prevented Marie from losing herself completely in pleasure. Shifting himself slightly, Logan forced her mouth open kisses her deeply; with a deliberate pace, he starts driving into her. With her arms pinned and held in the air by Logan, Marie has no leverage and no choice but to let Logan's guide her onto his cock. With each thrust, Logan’s pelvis slapped against her clit, the head of his penis scraps just right, over her g-spot.

Logan works their bodies at just the right angle, as his forced her to grind against him. His hard member explored her depth with incredible precision; cover all her most sensitive spots. Abruptly, Logan speed up and put a twist into his every thrust, his hip rubs deliciously against her clit with every stroke.

“Marie! Almost-” He couldn’t finish that sentence. And she barely heard him anymore, Marie's entire body was tingling, it was as if thousand of little knots were tangled inside her body, twisted and tight, the strain was almost painful. His words slowly filtered through her lusty haze, and she was almost there too, about to come undone at the slightest touch.

“Ah! Logan!”

Logan pressed her onto the bed, frantically thrusting, any pretense of control completely abandoned, he pounded into her, slamming into her cervix with every stroke, the precarious balance between pain and pleasure, only serve to heighten her arousal. His hand returns to the swell of her breast, clutching a nipple, rolling the tender tip between his thumb and index finger. Suddenly Marie felt a sharp tug, and something snapped inside her, she screams again, her voice hoarse. Marie clenches hard, her nails leave long scars along his back, her legs trying permanently bind him to her.

 

Her release seem to trigger something inside Logan, he ruts wildly into her, his teeth nipping along her neck, and then, Marie felt him bites her, hard. The sharp pain when his canines pierced her flesh, trigger an explosion within her, it cascaded through her, setting off a chain reaction, she then lost all control, overcome by waves of pleasure that flooded her. She felt him lose his rhythm and that iron rod inside her pulsed. With a roar, Logan sank into her deeper than ever, pressed right up to her womb, he held on to her tightly, biting at her neck, kissing her cheeks, and emptying himself into her thoroughly lost in throes of his orgasm. Still clutching tightly to him, her inner walls quivering, waves of warmth filled her, and for the first time, she felt fulfilled, complete, whole.

Together they collapsed into the bed, spent. Unwilling to break their connection, Logan rolled her with him, turning onto his back draping part of her over him, pulling her even closer to him, an arm wrapped around her possessively.

“How’s that for reciprocation, Darlin?” He sounded worn, tired, but happy. Marie’s can count on one hand the number of she seen him genuinely happy, just once actually, in fact just right now. 

 

“I don’t know, it depends.” She lazily traced a contour of his muscled chest, basking in the afterglow, hoping that Logan felt as deeply for her as she did for him.

“On what?” He absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder and placed delicate kisses on her head. She buried her face into his chest, both to be closer to him as well as avoiding his eyes.

“How far you’re running, come tomorrow.”

“No more running, Darlin.” At that answer, Marie chanced a look at his face. She remembers this look; she has seen it only one other time before.

“You promise?” She knew the answer before she even asked, saw it in his eyes, he answered exactly like the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I hope everyone enjoyed this story, writing it was an interesting experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
